T. Hawk
T. Hawk or Thunder Hawk(サンダーホーク), is a character from the Street Fighter series of fighting games. He was introduced as one of the four "New Challengers" in Super Street Fighter II, along with Cammy, Dee Jay and Fei Long. He also appeared in Street Fighter Alpha 3 and Capcom vs. SNK, and has returned in Super Street Fighter IV. Story When he was an infant, he and the members of his tribe were being forced off their land by Shadaloo. Some of the Thunderfoot members fought against them and many were killed, including Arroyo Hawk (T. Hawk's father), who was slain by a younger M. Bison. Now living in Mexico near the Monte Albán plains, T. Hawk wants nothing more than revenge from Bison for his despicable actions and to reclaim the land that was taken from his people. When the Thunderfoot tribe started experiencing disappearances of many of their people, T. Hawk took the responsibility of finding them. One of them was Noembelu, one of Bison's brainwashed Dolls. He found Noembelu, but it is not known if she returned home with him or regained any memories she lost as a Doll. It is also unknown whether T. Hawk found anyone else in his tribe, but he may have, due to his change in focus afterwards. In Super Street Fighter II, T. Hawk entered the second World Warrior tournament to battle against Bison to reclaim his people's lands, and win their freedom from his tyranny. He did not come out the big winner, but T. Hawk did regain his land - however, it is desolate and empty. Determined, T. Hawk vowed to make his land as great as it once was and bring the Thunderfoot people back home. In Super Street Fighter IV, His land begins to recover from Shadaloo's damage, though it is not even close to its former glory. Because of this, and the fact that he was ultimately unable to save Juli, he feels that he isn't worthy to be the next chief of the Thunderfoot tribe. He decides to enter SIN's next tournament to continue his atonement. Along the way he encounters Rose, who tells him where Julia is, but warns that she is now a shell of her former self. Hawk, following Rose's directions, finds Julia in a cabin in the wilderness - however her mental state is troubled and she does not appear to recognize him or even notice his presence. Abilities He is the equal of Zangief in strength, but uses more finesse in his attacks. Though large, he can defeat many smaller, more agile fighters with his devastating Rising Hawk, Diving Hawk, and Mexican Typhoon (a.k.a. Storm Hammer) techniques. Unlike most bulky warriors, he does not like to grapple, but he can when necessary. In Other Media T. Hawk makes a small appearance in Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie, having travelled to Washington to find and challenge Ken Masters. He proves to be a formidable opponent in the ensuing street fight, but Ken overpowers him and defeats him with a Shoryuken, greatly weakening him. T. Hawk demands Ken finish him off with a Hadoken, but Ken refuses, instead leaving. At one point, T. Hawk admits that he intends to track down and battle Ryu, who defeated Sagat in the movie's prologue. It is unknown whether or not T. Hawk finds Ryu in the end. Trivia *T.Hawk's background in the Super Street Fighter II games feature the Hospicios Cabañas in Guadalajara, Mexico. *T. Hawk shares his birthday with Ryu. *T. Hawk is one of the most damaging characters in the whole SSF4 cast. *In the UDON comics, T. Hawk is watching a wrestling match on TV in a restaurant and requests that the channel be changed, since he can't stand pro wrestling. After hearing his badmouth on both pro wrestling and R. Mika,El Fuerte bursts from the kitchen and yells at him. Mika's image adorns every piece of El Fuerte's cooking attire and not to mention El Fuerte being a big fan of R. Mika herself. This could possibly mean that T. Hawk and El Fuerte will be fighting rivals. *At 7'7", T. Hawk is the tallest character in the Street Fighter series. Gallery Image:SSFIITHawk.png|''Super Street Fighter II'' by Bengus Image:SSFIIDCDTHawk2.png|''Super Street Fighter II'' Image:SSFIIDCDTHawk.png|''Super Street Fighter II'' Image:SFTHawk.png|''Super Street Fighter II Turbo'' Image:SSFIITurboTHawk.png|''Super Street Fighter II Turbo'' by Daigo Ikeno Image:SFA3THawk.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' Image:SSFIITRTHawk.png|''Super Street Fighter II Turbo Revival'' by Edayan Image:SSFIITRTHawk2.png|''Super Street Fighter II Turbo Revival'' Image:SSFIITHDRTHawk.png|''Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix'' Image:SSFIVTHawk.png|''Super Street Fighter IV'' Image:THawk.png|''Super Street Fighter IV'' Image:SSFIVTHawk2.png|''Super Street Fighter IV'' Image:THawkAltCostume.png|''Super Street Fighter IV'' Alternate Costume Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Characters